Extraction
by Suihanki
Summary: Dr. Naomi Kimishima is in turmoil over her work she did for Delphi. Dr. Stiles has noticed it is affecting her work and is concerned. WARNING: Contains spanking. Don't like it, don't read it. Derek/Naomi romance.


Author's Note:

So here comes my third fanfic! This one is for the Wii game Trauma Center: Second Opinion. Just like my other fanfiction Inner Demon, this fic contains **spanking** so if that offends you I suggest you not read. This is a Derek/Naomi fic. That's right! I'm writing something that ISN'T YAOI! It's the apocalypse! Haha. Anyway... this one will be a one-shot.

**WARNING: **This contains spoilers for chapter 6-4: Second Opinion.

I hope you enjoy! And as usual...

読んで下さい！r&r下さい！ありがとうございます！

It was dark. Quiet. Peaceful. Yet inside the mind of Dr. Naomi Kimishima was a chaotic mess of confusion, guilt and regrets. Flashes of horrifying disease. Death. Betrayal. She sat in the dark, unoccupied room... hoping to gather her thoughts. She knew that soon there would be yet another GUILT operation and she had to have her wits about her. She shut her eyes, categorizing her thoughts and experiences, feelings and prayers. She began to drift off deeply into her mind...

The door opened. She did not hear it, simply meditating.

"Dr. Kimishima...?" There came a voice from the door. She did not respond. The door shut and the voice came closer. "Dr. Kimishima?" Still no response. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She jolted out of her meditative state, flinching and looking up to see the young, talented and what appeared to be a concerned Dr. Derek Stiles.

"Dr. Stiles, am I needed? Is it another GUILT patient?" She stood up immediately, ready to take it on.

Derek looked at her sheepishly, "Actually I just wanted to talk to you about something..." Naomi sat back down on the gurney and looked at him questioningly, frowning. She was not very good at talking. She would much rather be fighting Savato than having so much human interaction. "Dr. Kimishima..." he began, not sure how to gather his words, "Ever since my encounter with Paraskevi you've... well... you've not been the same." She raised an eyebrow, ready to jump into defensive mode. Derek stuttered, "W-Well you have to admit... you've been making more small mistakes in your operations... and you've been incapable of a-activating your healing touch. I... I'm not the only one who's noticed."

Naomi wanted to give him an icy glare. She wanted to tell him he was crazy, or that it was none of his business. However she could feel herself shutting down. She knew he was right. She stared at the floor, mouth agape, for once not able to think of a witty come back. Derek sat down next to her, "Dr. Kimishima...?" He put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and pulled away immediately, so he quickly removed his hand and placed it back in his lap. They sat there in silence, a very awkward silence.

She looked away and muttered quietly, "Was my fault."

Derek cocked his head, "What was your fault?"

"...was my fault..." Naomi spoke a little louder, "...that you contracted Paraskevi."

Derek looked at her, dumbfounded. "You didn't give me Paraskevi, Dr. Kimishima..."

"I helped to create it!" Her voice was wavering a little now, a little louder.

He scooted a little closer to her, "Yeah but that doesn't mean you're the reason I-"

"YES! It DOES!" She jumped to her feet, shaking with rage. She wasn't sure who the rage was for; perhaps for herself, perhaps for Delphi... she did not know. "HUNDREDS of people are dead and dying because of me! How fucking hard is it to realize I stood by idly, waiting for Delphi to use me, obeying their every word, knowing very well what they were creating! Are you DAFT?" She was screaming now, insulting him in every way she could... someone had to pay for how she felt.

Dr. Stiles sat there, listening to the insults being thrown at him. He thought. He contemplated. He took a leap of faith. He had become much more confident since the beginning of his career. Derek got up and locked the door, Naomi still throwing insults. He marched back over to her and grabbed her wrist. Derek was much stronger than he appeared, pulling her along. He sat down on the gurney and yanked her straight over his lap, pinning her legs with his, his hand pushing down on her back, firmly holding her down.

"W...Wha..." Naomi was in shock. She had no idea what was going on until she felt a sharp pain in her backside. She jolted forward and let out a yelp. Before she could say anything Derek rose his hand and brought it back down sharply on her other cheek. "OW! What the fuck are you doing, Stiles!" She screamed, reaching her hand back to cover her bottom. He promptly pinned her hand to her back and went right back to spanking. "I could ruin your A-AH reputation with this! I'm not a AH CHILD!" She scowled.

Derek calmly lifted her skirt and pulled down her panties, baring her slightly pink bum. She gasped loudly and struggled harder, throwing around more insults- pervert, lecher etc. He landed a hard smack to her left sitspot and she let out a shriek. "If you act like a child..." he landed another to her right sitspot, "I will treat you like one." He repeatedly spanked each cheek, getting harder and harder with each swat. She struggled harder, yelping with each smack. She tried desperately to get free of his grasp to no avail. She was tearing up in pure anger, confused and out of control. He started to smack harder, "I know you feel horrible over Delphi, doctor, but that does not give you the right to take it out on me. Perhaps you can think of this as punishment for working for Delphi and 'giving' me Paraskevi." He kept a calm composure, smacking harder and harder, spreading the burn evenly.

Naomi stopped struggling for a moment and just froze, thinking for a moment. She teared up more at the realization that he might be right. She didn't want to admit it to either him or herself, but she couldn't stop her shoulders from suddenly shaking, tears starting to roll down her cheeks silently. Derek took note of the shaking but kept spanking as hard as he could. Dr. Kimishima went limp and stopped struggling, just letting out yelps as each smack landed. She sniffled as Derek finally stopped and released her wrist. He calmly rubbed her bottom, trying to rub out the sting. She breathed heavily, trying not to cry out loud. Several minutes of rubbing went by before Naomi spoke up, shakily, "Stiles..." she quietly whispered, "I... I need more." She winced as she realized what she was doing. It was so out of character. So against everything she thought she stood for but she NEEDED to feel punished for what she did, and she knew it now.

Dr. Stiles was flabbergasted. This was definitely not what he expected. "If you're sure, Dr. Kimishima?" She hesitated for a moment and then nodded slowly. He took a deep breath and landed another hard smack. Then another. One after another. Naomi held still and took each swat, breathing deeply and letting out the occasional cry of pain. She clenched one fist and held the other hand to her heart as she let out a choked sob. The tears kept coming, dripping onto the floor now. As much as it broke Derek's heart he kept spanking, harder and harder, covering every inch of her bottom, sitspots and thighs thoroughly. Naomi started to sob openly now, shaking violently. It was then that Derek saw the true Dr. Kimishima, the real heart behind the scalpel. He saw a woman that cared very deeply about her patients and the people around her, just that she couldn't show it. He liked what he saw... and felt a pang in his heart. He landed twenty good, hard smacks in a row to each cheek before stopping to rub. Naomi was completely limp, a sobbing mess over his lap.

Derek pulled up her panties gently for modesty's sake before gently lifting her up. She was shaking and sobbing as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She clenched his uniform in her fists and buried her face into his chest, tears still spilling. He cooed gently, stroking her hair with one hand, holding her close with the other. He reached down and rubbed her bottom gently, "Ssssssh..." He cooed and whispered gently, "You won't ever betray your Hippocratic Oath ever again, now will you?" She hiccuped and cried a little softer, shaking her head. He smiled and stroked her hair, "Good." Derek lifted her face and cupped her face in his hands, looking into her eyes. "You are a brilliant, compassionate doctor and I have complete faith in you. After all," he smiled gently, "You did save my life." He wiped the tears from her face and leaned his forehead on her's. She sniffled and blushed slightly, her heart racing as their breath intermingled. Holding her close, he could feel her increased heart rate. Taking this as his cue he took another leap of faith, and grazed his lips against her's. Naomi didn't hesitate... she wrapped her arms around him and delivered a passionate kiss, tears falling again. He wiped her tears away as he broke the kiss, leading her to the gurney.

He helped her to lay on her side, then joining her. He just laid there, holding her close as her breathing and heart rate finally returned to normal. They both shut their eyes as their heartbeats slowly intermingled. The room returned to being dark. Quiet. Peaceful.

Author's Note:

So that's it kids! Yet another one-shot done! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Please review! I'll love you foreveeeeer~!

By the way if you want to see my art that I did of this fanfiction, you can see it at yunasan dot deviantart dot com.

ありがとうございます！


End file.
